


Inamorato

by Costa_Cat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, FUCK, Fluff, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hickeys, Hidden Relationship, Home, Kissing, Klance Week 2017, Love, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Secret Relationship, Smut, coming, dick - Freeform, duh - Freeform, fluffy sin, forgot one, fucking sin, gay AF sex, god im ashamed, hella fluff, i can't believe i wrote sin, i keep adding tags omg i hate myself, l o v e, lord cleanse me, okay im posting im done now, pls read this i worked hard on these tags, sin - Freeform, ugh what does one tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Costa_Cat/pseuds/Costa_Cat
Summary: This is my SIN for Klance WeekLance and Keith are in love, Lance decides something about home and they make out in a fucking closet.Oh, they also fuck. But they love fuck. (I'm not calling it making love fight me)





	Inamorato

**Author's Note:**

> IM SHOOK
> 
> Okay Y'all can tell but this is my first S M U T, it's not even that sinful but it's my first so like,, yeah sin.
> 
> Also I'm a lesbian but I DO spend 99.9% of time reading Klance smut what's good.
> 
> Have fun with my sinful S I N.

Lance is only half listening to whatever Shiro's saying (it could be about plans for a mission or a vacation, honestly he couldn't tell you) when he notices Keith giving him _that_ look. One of the best things about being in a relationship with him for over a year is that Lance has learned how to read all of his subtle little movements as well as he can read a child's book. Before he got together with him, he didn't even know he _had_ subtle movements that give away what he's feeling. But he does now and he takes pride in knowing his boyfriend better than anyone on this ship, even his own brother.

 

For example, he knows when Keith subtly digs his nails into his hands that he's fucking _pissed_ and that Lance should absolutely get him away from the situation before he explodes. He knows that by the very slight downturn of his lips that he's really confused about something but doesn't want to say anything because he's embarrassed. (Normally this happens when they're talking about T.V. shows, movies that they watched when they were on Earth.) He knows by the slight crinkle of his eyes that he's happy. When his eyebrows pinch together, ever so slightly, he's feeling overwhelmed (this happens anywhere from a party in honour of Voltron to just the team hanging out) and wants to be alone, and Lance will make up some excuse for them to leave. The way he cocks his head to the side, eyes shinning, Lance can tell he's very grateful.

 

So, it's not difficult to tell at all what Keith is thinking about as he continuously glances at him with that _look_. The way his arms are crossed over, his fingers tapping restlessly, and the very faint, but still visible to Lance's trained eye, blush tells him that Keith wants Lance to push him against the nearest available surface and fuck him until he can't even remember his own name.

 

And thus, any hope of Lance retaining anything that Shiro is saying is thoroughly thrown out the window.

 

When Shiro finally, _finally_ stops talking (he tried to listen as best he could, he even found out that they were discussing a potential holiday, but then Keith licked his lips, probably unconsciously but that bastard can be sneaky, and Lance had been gone, too busy thinking about Keith's lips to bother paying attention) their eyes meet and an agreement passes between them.

 

Unfortunately, despite being together for over a year, their relationship is still very much closeted (they're so far in the closet about this that Lance is surprised Keith doesn't have a better taste in clothes) so they have to sneak around. Which meant that they hadn't time for anything other than hastily making out before they're nearly caught or needed to do something.

 

When Shiro dismisses them, Hunk asks Lance if he wants to help him out in the kitchen (to which he replies with a 'fuck yeah, just give me a minute I need to do something'). The minute Hunk disappears around the corner and Lance is sure he's alone, he's being forcibly dragged into the nearest utility closet.

 

Lance barely has time to let out a very dignified squawk before Keith's lips are on his. He kisses back almost immediately, having missed this as much as his boyfriend has. Lance places his hands on Keith's hips, who in turn buries his hands in his hair. He licks at his lips, silently asking his permission. Lance gives it without a thought. They kiss with desperation and neediness on both parts, having not done this in far too long. Keith takes control and Lance is all to happy to give it to him. His boyfriend's hands stay in his hair but he let's his wander. They travel down to cup Keith's ass, who moans into the kiss before breaking away. Whilst he regains his breath, Lance immediately moves down to kiss at his neck, knowing full well that it's his number one weakness.

 

“Lance, we should- we should stop before-” He cuts himself off with another moan when Lance breaks the skin on his neck and then licks the same spot.

 

“Mhm seriously Lance, we're gonna get caught.” He says, breathless.

 

He hums in response and goes back to the hickey.

 

“My room tonight, less chance of getting caught that way.” Keith manages to get out, obviously struggling to say anything coherent when Lance is exploiting his one (and only) weakness.

 

He finally pulls off, happy with the mark he's left there, and he's delighted to see that his boyfriend's face is flushed and his eyes blown wide. He figures he looks the same but eh, details.

 

“I'll see you tonight.” He confirms, and leans into kiss him again. And then again. And then again. His boyfriend returns every one of them, and Lance moans loudly, which is luckily quietened by lips on his, when Keith runs his clothed cock against his.

 

“Okay, okay if we start 'm not gonna be able to stop.” He breathes out, doing everything in his power to not snap his hips up.

 

Keith, mercifully (yet disappointingly) pulls away. “Go cook with Hunk. I'll see you tonight.”

 

Lance nods and nearly goes to kiss him again, but considering that it would most definitely spiral into spontaneous sex in a utility closet, he opts for squeezing Keith's hand before letting go and leaving.

 

God, tonight cannot come quickly enough.

 

 

\-----------------------//----------------------

 

 

After what feels like literally forever, he's standing outside his boyfriend's door at around 12am. He enters in the password and pushes in, the door creaking loudly against the silence in the castle. He gets of all two seconds in, not even getting a chance to announce his arrival, before he's getting shoved up against the wall next to the door, Keith's knife pressed into his throat.

 

“Oft babe it's just me.” He gasps out, surprised and impressed at his boyfriend's scarily fast reflexes.

 

He breaths a sigh of relief when he sees recognition flicker in Keith's eyes. The knife clatters to the floor next to them, clanging loudly in a silence otherwise filled with the sound of their breaths mingling together.

 

“Oh shit, sorry.” He says, and then he's kissing the breath out of him.

 

Lance moans, and deepens this kiss. Together, they shuffle backwards towards the bed, clothes falling to the floor around them. They collapse onto the bed, Keith straddling Lance's hips. He moans into his boyfriend's lips when he grinds his cock against his own.

 

“It has seriously been way too long.” Keith breathes out when they break apart.

 

Lance can't help but agree. He shows this by kissing him again, needy and frantic. As they kiss, Keith grinds down again, and then again. He keeps doing so, rolling his hips for better friction. It's not long before they are not only fully hard, but Lance is also riled up and desperate.

 

“Lube?” He asks when he takes a breath. Keith gestures to his bedside table and he reaches for it. His boyfriend grabs it from his hands and before Lance can even blink he's already poured it overs his fingers and reaches behind him. Looks like he isn't the only one who's desperate.

 

Watching Keith finger himself is a gift, and one of his favourite things in the world. The way his eyes flutter closed and he bites his lips never fails to drive him crazy. Something better than the face he makes, is the _sounds_ he makes is. It's easily Lance's heaven. Small, drawn out whines that soon turn to full blown moans when he finds his prostate, so loud that Lance is almost worried about everyone hearing them, and thus finding out about their relationship. But then Keith removes his fingers and moans out “I'm ready.” and all thoughts of being caught vanish.

 

He gets himself in position and slowly fucking himself down on Lance's cock. He moans, _loud_ , at the same time that Keith whimpers. When Lance slides in fully they both sigh in content. He waits, for Keith to adjust and honestly, as much as he would never start thrusting until he's told he can, it's hell. It's been so long since they've done this that Lance is more ready to fuck his boyfriend into literal oblivion. When Keith nods, he thinks he's ready to die of happiness.

 

Keith lifts his hips up and snaps them back down again, in a rhythm that's familiar to the both of them. His boyfriend is letting out a string of barely audible curses, with Lance's name mixed in with them, and he thinks he has died and in heaven. Because, Keith is an angel. He knows that that's cheesy but he can't help it. Sweat gleams all over his body, but still Lance thinks him beautiful. He still marvels at how he managed to capture the heart of someone so perfect yet flawed. Someone who has made Lance's life worth it, someone who has given him more of a purpose than Voltron has.

 

The light casting on his body from the door they forget to close (whoops) hits him perfectly and he gasps, overwhelmed with pleasure, love and the sheer beauty of Keith Kogane. He's close, he realises, and he tells him as such. Keith responds with a moan, frantically nodding his head in agreement.

 

Not wanting to come alone, he reaches up and wraps his hand around Keith's cock, which leaks pre-come in his hand. The reaction is immediate, with Keith throwing his head back and moaning wantonly, his pace faltering.

 

Lance snaps his hips up, meeting Keith's every thrust without fail.

 

“'M gonna come Lance, 'm gonna- gonna-” And then his boyfriend his slamming back down, _hard_ , and he's coming, moaning loudly and spraying white over the two of them.

 

This is the point where Keith has no walls, or barriers up. Where he's stripped of everything but his soul, not holding anything back. Where Keith is open and splayed out, off guard and happy. Something only Lance ever gets to see. A side of Keith Kogane that no one has ever seen before, and no one (apart from Lance) ever will. And he fucking loves it, loves where he is in life, loves Keith and he's 100% sure he'll never stop loving him. He could die and a thousand years could pass and he will not stop loving him. Lance could lose his memory, his self, his fucking _soul_ and he would still love him. He might not know why he loves him, but he will. He'll not only die for Keith, but he'll _live_ for him too. He'll kill for him. He will do any god damn thing under any moon, sun, star or planet for Keith fucking Kogane.

 

He thrusts up one last time, and comes hard. His vision whites and a moan of his boyfriend's name tears from his throat. He opens his eyes, not even aware that he'd closed them, and the first thing he sees is his boyfriend's hair, splayed out over them both. Keith's face is buried in his neck, his arms wrapped around Lance's body. He's not asleep yet, but if they both stay in this position any longer there's no doubt that they'll be sleeping in seconds.

 

“We should get cleaned up.” Lance mumbles into Keith's hair. He hums in response.

 

“Or at least close the door. I wouldn't want everyone to find out that we're together this way.” He says, and laughs breathlessly at the thought. Keith just hums again and buries his face further into Lance's neck.

 

Lance doesn't have the heart to move him. One of the most surprising things he found out about Keith when they got together is that after sex, he sleeps like the fucking dead. It's also the most adorable thing he's found out. He still marvels that it takes Lance _hours_ to wake up him after they've had sex. Normally even the quietest creak of a floorboard or the smallest of movements can wake him up. Sometimes, it will be the middle of the night, and Lance will move just a fraction and it will wake Keith up. And then he'll feel bad because his boyfriend won't be able to get back to sleep.

 

But after sex? Lance is pretty sure that the ship could go through an asteroid field and Keith would easily sleep through it. Which, come to think of it, would be pretty hard to explain to the others. The only two things that can wake up is the alarms for an attack blaring or Lance constantly poking at him for hours. Other than that, it's best to just let Keith wake up by himself.

 

So, instead of disturbing his criminally adorable boyfriend, he relaxes and lets his eyes slip closed, wrapping them both up with Keith's previously forgotten blanket. Where is right now, with the person he loves sleeping peacefully in his arms, he feels content. Happy. He feels at home. He should feel surprised, maybe even disappointed in himself or upset that Earth doesn't feel like home any more, but he's not. Back on Earth he still has a family and he still loves them. And he'll visit, he will. As much as fucking can. But Voltron is his home now. _Keith_ is home now. And he's perfectly okay with that.

 

He may have a house and a family back on Earth, but his home is a boy who lives within the stars.

 

**Author's Note:**

> IM ASHAMED LMAO
> 
> Please validate me and my shitty sin. i know it's terrible and bleh but lie to me please. 
> 
> Drop my deadass a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://dark-meadows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> shoot me an ask I'm gay and lonely


End file.
